The Witch Who Watched It All
by HarleeJakspurt
Summary: Harlee Jakspurt is the daughter of two Death Eaters rumored to have been present the night the Potters were killed. After the fall Dark Lord, the Jakspurts raised Harlee to be a well rounded young witch, never telling her their dark secret. When she begins school at Hogwarts, things start stirring up, they know they cant shield her from her fate over the next 7 years. R&R please :)


Foreword: This will be a VERY long story, I am rereading the books to better tell Harlee's experience over the years at Hogwarts. It will be somewhat similar to reading the books again yourself, but from another perspective. Have an open mind and please review, and most of all: ENJOY.

-Over all summary: Harlee goes to Hogwarts, and we read about her memoirs of being a Slytherin student, how she meets Draco (and later how they fall in love), her experiences with the golden trio, and her side of the whole adventure.

I think fans of the series will really enjoy knowing what it was like to be on the inside of the "Bad Side."

About the rating: EVENTUALLY there will be some pretty steamy scenes as Harlee and Draco fall in love over the years, but if your only here for the sex, I don't think this story is for you.

Chapter One: The Letter

"You must be patient Mistress, it will come soon enough," My house elf reassured me while she brushed my hair as I sat at my vanity. I had been waiting for my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter since I first learned about the school. Every birthday came and went agonizingly slow, until this year. I had finally turned eleven in July, leaving just a little over a month until September 1st, which would be the first day of the school year.

My parents were very wealthy Slytherins, who owned several businesses, and had begun to become rather busy over the last year; they always seemed to be gone. But when they were home, they spent a lot of time in the study with a lot of strangers I didn't know whispering about someone returning…or maybe becoming stronger after being sick? I'm not quite sure because they seemed to always know when I was coming down to greet them. Whoever this person was, they seemed to really be something of a big deal. My mother always seemed so stressed and preoccupied, her raven hair had started begun to show bits of grey, and fine lines had slowly started to become visible on her delicate face. My father seemed to have a similar manner, but a lot less patience than my mother. When he wasn't in the study sleeping, or out, he was drinking.

One night I snuck down to check on him, he was sitting in the dinning hall, empty bottles surrounding him, he was leaning over with his brow furrowed rubbing his left forearm, suddenly his face was overcome with anger turning bright red, he raised him arm and flung all of the glass bottles towards the floor. He lost his balance and tried to catch himself, but his hand slid on the shards of glass cutting into it. He called for one of the elves, and when they appeared he grabbed it by the shirt demanding for it to clean up the mess, and threw it into the glass.

I ran as fast as I could back to my room, tears streaming down my face. I hated whatever was happening. I wanted my parents back. I missed how warm and loving they were. I knew I shouldn't have been spying, but I just wanted to help somehow… but whatever is happening,…. It's bigger than me. As I laid in my bed, rewatching what I had just seen, I really hoped that elf was ok, and that he wouldn't try to punish himself or something thinking he did something wrong. I know house elves are supposed to just be servants running errands, cooking meals and doing their chores quietly while staying out of the way as much as possible, but during my parents absence I had grown to really know them. Especially the one that looks after me, her name is Dot. She's really quite small for a house elf, and makes her own clothes out of old pillowcases and such, one ear is bigger than the other, and her left eye is blue, and her right is hazel. It was difficult at first, she was very shy and afraid, (as one can imagine it is very rare for Masters/Mistresses to form any kind of personal relationship with a house elf), and always tried to punish herself for stupid things, but over time she seems to really have taken a liking to me as well. I would very much consider her my closest friend. By now Dot had finished brushing and had was starting weave my long rich chestnut colored hair into a French braid. "Who knows," she added, " maybe today will be the day."

"Is Mistress hungry for breakfast yet?"

"Biscuits and tea would be wonderful"

"Anything for you, my Mistress, anything your heart desires" she grinned, and with a loud crack, she disappeared. I made my way out of my room into the hallways, and slid down the railings of grand staircase, nearly falling flat on my fanny at the bottom, and skipped to the glass doors that gave way to our gorgeous patio. The morning air was still so crisp, everything was just waking up. As I looked out onto the fields and gardens, I began to think about Hogwarts. I waited forever to be eleven, and now I finally was, it seemed a little over whelming. Living away from the comfort of my home with thousands of other children like myself was extremely exiting, but also very nerve wracking.

I was started by a loud screech of an owl, and looked up to see a big brown barn owl swiftly descending towards me, it landed on the table with ease, and there it was.

" **DOT!"**

_**CRACK**_

"Are you alright Mis-"

"It's HERE!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
